There is known a technique in which a terminal apparatus generates setting information with respect to an electronic apparatus and the electronic apparatus executes functions based on the setting information.
Particularly when an electronic apparatus executes functions based on setting information generated by a plurality of terminal apparatuses, it is favorable for the electronic apparatus to be user-friendly for each of a plurality of users having the plurality of terminal apparatuses.